An error, a new life by JAM-15
by 69Jack69
Summary: have permission to write an English version of JAM-15 book Un error, una vida nueva. This will be everything that Jam-15 wrote in Spanish but in English instead thank you and enjoy. Alternate universe. Poseidon and Lupa have a son, Perseus. Abandoned because of the danger, Daedalus decides to adopt, and care to maturity. PERCY X ARTEMIS. PERTEMIS.


**I have permission to write an English version of JAM-15 book Un error, una vida nueva. This will be everything that Jam-15 wrote in Spanish but in English instead thank you and enjoy.**

**Alternate universe. Poseidon and Lupa have a son, Perseus. Abandoned because of the danger, Daedalus decides to adopt, and care to maturity. PERCY X ARTEMIS. PERTEMIS.**

This is an alternate universe where Percy is raised by Daedalus, the son of Poseidon Lupa. Artemis x Percy.

**0-0-0**

A wolf ran between grasslands. A lump lay in their mouth while howling. It was a moonlit night ... people slept in the old town, while she just panting from exhaustion.

With her eyes, incredibly black, peering. Jumping from branch to branch, style park our, like running a marathon. When I saw that came to a waterfall, and had no more place to go, just stay static.

Slowly the wolf, I believe to be, and it was as if it had completely changed because now it was a beautiful woman, black eyes, curly brown hair and a hunting dress covered her lean body.

The lump that had in its mouth, now had in his arms and stared worship. Tears trickled from her cheeks, as she sobbed. Never would she agree with the idea, it was too cruel and merciless.

Concentrated energy inside the rodeo and force field. I summon a beautiful crib and decorated with the symbol of Olympus. Some amazing silk blankets around the boy who watched the scene without understanding anything.

That beautiful woman, who was a wolf and then a human was nothing and nothing less than Lupa: Mother of Rome.

'I curse Jupiter. Everything is your fault-thunder was made to appear in the distance.

Suddenly a breeze invaded the beautiful place, pervading scent to sea. And slowly I was personified in a man of great stature, with perfectly seasoned beard, incredibly green eyes, tanned skin.

-Poseidon ... Came - I wonder tears dried. It was Roman, therefore pronounce Greek names can be difficult.

-Yes ... Afraid that view. I could not stay idly-declare. broken rule number 1 is not offset that ...? He thought Zues? I ask, as she hugged the toned body of the god of the seas.

-for Now wait ... ah prophecy been revealed, and anything can happen, as we have planned, when he becomes a man, at 16, we'll meet-summed Poseidon.

BUT WE DO NOT LEAVE IT ALONE! At the mercy of monsters ... could be a madman or a murderer. Remember monsters-each plabra that said, were more tears to shed-was our mistake, and I will not lose a life for something we create. Poseidon sighs tiredly.

Hey arranged everything with the oracle foretold me everything will be someone important. Also remains immortal, his blood is Icor, but does not mean that monsters do not come to him. Since then ... the prophecy speaks of Kronos obviously they will not hesitate to attack. That what it said Lupa asked with suspicion.

We shall soon see, now we must go. For the information from reliable sources, you have a meeting with Roman magistrates if I am not mistaken, and I with Olympus said with a smile from ear to ear, seeing the face of Lupa.

-Grhh Ur ... You're right, I should go in 15 minutes. see for telepathy for ...

Okay ... but what's your name? What I ask. That definitely made it back in if magnifying head took on something else.

We must let the adoptive mother or father would be fairer comment resolved.

Yes, I like that idea. THEN goodbye. Kiss bald head with some black hairs, Perseus. Then he kissed Lupa.

Until then-one sea breeze dissipated.

I'll meet soon ... son ...- said as tears streaked the face of the baby. Soon she took her wolf form, and vanished. The wind rocked the beautiful and elegant crib where the baby was full. He was thinking where his parents had gone. When a man looked at him, his piercing grey eyes. Terrified sign moved into their fight, although nothing had served.

Oh ... that makes a young man here? 'Said peering everywhere for clues-no I can leave here. I'll take my ... maze. The baby just looked at him with sea green eyes, not understanding what was happening, now less afraid. Slowly It stopped moving its hands and set out to observe.

My name Daedalus, though I'm in the costume of Quintus to realize that the baby did not understand-guess-you need a name you called ... Perseus! the ever dies in his old battles and ...- approached to smell-wow ... you're not human ... demigod or a god ... I take the in his arms, and decided to care. and groping few buttons on your bracelet. Slowly he disappeared without a trace, taking home the baby and crib.

**Olympus**

Poseidon watched intently everything. have put their trust in Daedalus, if the oracle it was saying, the I would not hesitate. His son seemed happy, and the man too.

I suppose he take my position as father ... said crestfallen, while resting in his palace.

**Camp Jupiter**

The board with the magistrates was boring. Only simple disputas, and some fights. She just watched her mind on something else. And finally realized that her son was in good hands and ought not worrying.

But wondered what had given him gifts. He was different the immortality, his ferocity, powers and fangs was transferred to him.

And well ... whatever ...

**Well what do you think review I translated from Spanish to English so that the story can be posted, it will average between 2-3 days 5-6 if busy or cant be bothered at the time. Review and check out JAM-15 its his story I just the translator.**

**Thank you guys for reading and see you in the next chapter. Jack**


End file.
